


It was the lack of sleep when it happened

by Wordlesslywriting



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Kidge Winter Event 2017, Mutual Pining, Sleep Deprivation, Teasing, light bantering, no miscommunications they got it under lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordlesslywriting/pseuds/Wordlesslywriting
Summary: It came out of nowhere. But hey, Keith wasn’t going to complain.





	It was the lack of sleep when it happened

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Used: Midnight Kiss

Her sigh was the first indication; it was so quiet that he barely heard it at all. He saw her tired eyes dulling and how her lips were pursing into a tight frown as she made her way back to her workstation. She took off her glasses momentarily as she tried her best to wipe off the evidence that showed her weariness. It didn’t do much to hide the shadows underneath her eyes were getting more pronounce the longer she stayed awake. Her heavy feet were giving away hints that she was getting too close to her breaking point too. Keith didn’t stop himself from walking beside her as he lightly bumped his shoulder with hers in concern.

“How long has it been since you seen your bed and slept?”

His voice was just as tired for someone that came back from a mission and finished a long grueling last minute debriefing. Pidge groaned in annoyance as she looked at his face. She almost flipped him the bird, but in the last second she cracked her neck.

“Probably around the same time Lance and Hunk were puking their guts out after their milkshake eating contest.”

Keith didn’t bother to lecture her any further as Pidge admitted an early defeat. They both knew that Shiro would eventually come and make rounds to check up on them specifically (as they were the two notoriously stubborn duo that would forget to sleep). With their faces mirroring each other almost perfectly with clear signs of sleep deprivation they both continued on passing Pidge’s workstation and instead headed to where their rooms would be.

It was quiet again. Besides the noise of their feet walking Keith’s senses were starting to dull. The only other occasional echoes that phased him were from the castle's unique hums as it flew in space.

“Keith?”

He looked down, “Yeah?”

Pidge leaned on him as she slurred her words and almost stopped walking entirely. It was like Pidge was running on empty sooner than she anticipated. “Can we stop here for a couple of seconds?”

She didn’t give him much time to answer out loud the way her head rested on his shoulder. Keith felt it at the same time he saw as she tried to concentrate on staying awake. (Although she was failing hard.) Her glasses were sliding off her nose, her breathing was evening out as her eyes were closed peacefully. His own feet were still as the seconds ticked slowed down considerably. Keith's next thoughts drifted automatically as he took in his situation, did she just? He couldn’t help but chuckle in response.

One of his arms went to her back and the other hoisting her legs up quickly, it would looked like he would have to carry her back to her room. But first he would ask just in case she was stubborn enough to wake up and insist that she could still make it back to her room by herself.

He called out softly,“Pidge?”

She groaned as she slowly opened one of her eyes, “What?” Her head bumped into his chest making her raise her head up in confusion before raising her arms up so that they were wrapped around his neck.

Even as, she was falling asleep again in his arms there was still some mischief in her voice. “Am I too heavy for you?”

“Nope.” Keith smirked quickly, “Just wondering if you’re okay with me carrying you back to your room.”

She didn’t reply right away. It was more like an low hum and a slow nod, “It’s okay... all good Mr. broody pretty boy.”

He had a good comeback but with Pidge so close to him he forgot how to breathe and the comeback was lost. It was clever though, he knew that much because he laughed inside his head before he could say it out loud for her to appreciate his humor. When they arrived Pidge was somewhat aware of her actions the way she smiled all goofy and lighthearted. She looked so free from her previous worries from earlier of the day when she was trying to find where was her father. They may have found Matt but her father was still out there. Waiting or in trouble for all they knew.

As he put her down he missed the warmth of her body instantly. It was weird how these kinds of thoughts were recurring more often the longer he watched and interacted with their resident tech wiz. It wasn’t awful, just a little too new for him to get obsessed with wanting to impress her and find excuses to hangout with her than before he realized that he liked her differently than the rest of the team. She was still leaning against him as she put a hand on her door. She inched away from him before meeting his glance.

The way her smirk appeared on her lips made him curious, she didn’t waste any time to grab one of his arms and tugged him to lean down, so he could hear her whisper out loud,“What? No goodnight kiss?”

She tiptoed up as he caught on to her teasing. And for once Pidge was faster and more willing to be bold as she kissed him quickly before laughing at his face as she closed the door and went straight to her bed. Keith was frozen for a couple of seconds as he replayed the kiss over and over until his body reminded him that he need to sleep. When his head hit his pillow his smile was still there. Falling asleep never felt so light.

Waking up was still a chore, even with the hazy memory of Pidge kissing him Keith found himself still stumbling during breakfast. With her sitting next to him he ate a little swifter and cautious as he caught her faint blush when their hands brushed against each other. Walking together to the sparing deck was the only indication and space for them to awkwardly hold hands in the open. They both remembered Pidge’s first move and it seemed like neither of them wanted to beat around the bush of second guessing their next kiss. Their union may have happened sporadically but nonetheless, Keith was relieved that his feelings were mutual.


End file.
